The Wrestling Massacre
by hotdxfan
Summary: The wrestlers of WWE and TNA are killed one after another by a serial killer Can they work together to find this man or die trying to survive. Please review and comment Your opinions matter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The killings start Live or Die  
The wrestling massacre

It was a normal night in TNA until they heard a loud scream backstage. "What was that?" asked Tazz. Before anyone could answer him they saw a lot of people in a circle backstage. "What happened back here?" asked Christi. "I don't know Gail found a body in the knockout locker room." said Kurt. "Who was the body?" she asked. " Madison Ryan." He told her as they watched the police and paramedics handle the body, no one knew that someone was watching them. The next day Dixie Carter called for a meeting. "Alright listen up everyone I know what happen to Madison have you all scared, but the police will find out what happened and until then I want everyone to travel in groups to and from the hotels and the shows. I don't want anyone else to get hurt, understood." She told them. Everyone nodded as they left the conference room. "Hey guys do you think who ever killed Madison will come after us?" asked Gail who was still in shock. "Don't worry Gail as long as we stick together this punk won't get to us." James told her smiling. Gail nodded as they all headed downstairs to their limos.

Later that day the guys were at the gym. "So who do you guys think killed Madison?" asked Jeff. They all looked at each other, "Don't know maybe it was a crazy fan or just some creep." AJ told him. Everyone nodded in agreement, as they finished their workout. Meanwhile at the hotel the girls were getting ready to leave to go shopping.

"Hey girls has anyone seen Velvet?" asked Gail. They all shook their heads no. "That's strange she knew we were going shopping downtown and Dixie doesn't want any of us left alone without a buddy." Gail finished. "Let's find her before it get's to late!" Mickie told her. Meanwhile Velvet was leaving her room when she heard a noise down the hall. "Hello is anybody there?" she asked. After hearing no answer Velvet locked her door and walked towards the elevator until she heard the noise again. This time she didn't stop to see where the noise came from instead she started running towards the elevator while pulling out her cell. She dialed the first number she could think of, she called Angelina Love.

The girls were still looking for Velvet when Angelina's cell rung. "Hey girls it's Velvet!" she yelled answering the phone. "Hello Velvet? Where are you?" she asked. "I'm on the elevator heading towards the lobby." she told her scared. "Why do you sound so scared?" Love asked.

"I think there was someone following me and I think he's still might be in the hotel."Sky told her. "Don't worry we're in the lobby now we'll wait on you!" she told her. "Thanks because I am really..." she was cut off by a loud noise. Love heard the noise in the background, "What was that?" Love asked. "I don't know the elevator just stopped." Velvet told her now in panic. "Don't panic Velvet I will call for help okay just hold on." she told her. "Okay but I think you better hurry because..." Velvet phone went off.

"Oh know this can not be happening, Hello Velvet?" Love asked. She got nothing but static , then heard that her call was disconnected. "Oh no! We need to get someone to that elevator now!" Love told the girls as she tried calling for the hotel maintenance. Meanwhile on the elevator Velvet heard footsteps on the roof. "Help somebody please help me!" She yelled. There was no answer until she heard someone cutting through the top of the elevator and she was relieved until she saw him. He fell through the hole of the elevator with a knife in hand.

"Please don't hurt me I just want to go home." she begged. The big man just held his head to the side and smiled. "Don't worry my lady it won't hurt." he told her as he jumped on top of her holding her arms down he stabbed her multiple times. "Now we're not beautiful anymore are we?" he asked laughing. Wiping off the knife he climbed out and up the elevator shaft. A few minutes later he left a closet in changed clothes and walked down to the lobby where he saw a crowd. Like a innocent person he asked someone what happened?

"They found a body on the elevator!" the stranger told him. He nodded as he watched Velvet's co-workers and friends cry for her. They had no idea that the guy that killed Velvet was in the same room as them. "They will know soon!" he told himself so only he could hear. As he watched the coroners take Velvet's body away he knew that this was only the beginning of his killing rampage and it was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Priceless Live or Die

In Stanford, Connecticut Vince was sitting in his office working on some papers for the shows, when he heard talking outside in the hall. He tried ignoring it but it just got louder so he went to see what all the commotion was about. "What the hell is going on out here?" He asked almost yelling. "They found two dead wrestlers from TNA." Steph told him. Vince was in shock, "What? When was this?" he asked."A few days ago, they don't know who did it or if he will come back. It's all over the news and radio." She told him. "Do you think this guy will come after our wrestlers?" He asked her. " I don't know, I called a meeting today to meet everyone so they can be alert of anything strange around here." She finished. Meanwhile across town Randy, John, Cody, and Ted were all at the gym working out. "Hey did you guys hear what happen at TNA?" asked Randy. "Yeah two of their female wrestlers were killed." Cody told him. "They have no idea who is behind it, but Stephanie called for a meeting this afternoon to give us the status of what we need to do to stay alert and safe." John told them. "What time is the meeting anyway?" asked Randy. "I think it's at two." Cody told them looking at his watch. "I think we better get going now it's almost time." Cody finished. Everyone nodded as they gathered their bags no one realized that Ted wasn't with them. "Hey where's Ted? asked Cody. "I think he went to the bathroom." Randy told him. "Go tell him to hurry before we're late." John told him. Cody nodded as he left for the bathroom looking for Ted.

Meanwhile Ted was washing his hands when he heard something in the stall behind him. "Hello is anybody there?" he asked. No answer was heard so Ted grabbed some paper towel and dried his hands until the lights went out. "Hello Cody if that's you your not funny!" he yelled getting scared. "I'm not Cody but he is on his way here and you'll be dead when he does." came the voice behind him. "Please I didn't do anything to you can you just let me go." Ted asked him begging for his life. The guy held his head to the side before he walked up behind him and spoke in his ear, "Sorry but your life isn't priceless!" he yelled cutting his throat.

He let Ted fall to the floor with a loud thud and stabbed him in the chest multiple times to make sure he was dead. Before he left he wrote a message in blood on the mirror, cleaned off the knife and stuck it in his back pocket. He climbed out the window when he heard Cody calling Ted's name.

"Ted are you in here man?" he asked coming in. He saw blood on the floor and assumed the worst when he opened the last stall he saw his best friend lying on the floor in his own blood. "Oh my god Ted." He yelled standing back against the sink. Turning around he saw the message on the mirror it read "No one is safe anymore and there is more in store for you all because one by one you will fall." Cody couldn't believe what he was seeing after sinking everything in he called the police and his boss.

A few minutes later the police showed up and looked over the body. "Young man did you know this guy." asked an officer. Cody nodded, "Yeah he worked with us in wrestling and he was my best friend." he told him in tears. The officer nodded as he and another officer placed Ted in a body bag and zipped it up. After they put him on the stretcher, they rolled him outside on a gurney. Once outside they saw Vince walking up to them, "Hey I got your call Cody. What happened?" he asked as he saw the coroners put Ted in the truck.

"I found Ted's body in the bathroom, someone killed him and I couldn't help him." he told him crying some more. "Oh Cody I'm so sorry." Vince told him giving him a man hug. "Listen I will find out who did this okay. I won't let Ted die in vain, I promise." Vince told him. Cody nodded as they were getting ready to leave, an officer approached them. "Excuse me are you Mr. McMahon" he asked him. "Yeah is there a problem officer?" Vince asked. "No sir I found this package at the scene of the crime with your name on it." he told him. Vince nodded as he took the package and opened it.

"What is it boss?" asked Randy. Vince was in shock at what he saw, "It's pictures of you guys in the ring and backstage and there's a tape in here too." he told them.

About a hour later the guys went back to Headquarters to watch the tape. Before he put the tape in he called for the other's to come to the conference hall. "Alright everybody listen up, I know. You all heard about what happened to Ted. His family are in our prayers, he was a great guy and wrestler and will truly be missed. But we must not cry because he's gone but remember him for who he was. He was bright, fun, and a friend to us all. I assure each and everyone of you that I will find out who did this no matter what it takes. So now I will play this mystery tape that was found at the scene." Vince finished while playing the tape.

Vince played the tape and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I don't believe it, this guy has been following you guys for months. Then the end of the video is what really shocked everybody. "Oh my god that's Lita and Trish." Jason yelled out.

On The Video..."If anybody is watching this please you have to help us. Please I'm so scared right now, if there is anybody out there please help us."Trish told them in tears. Everyone was just in complete shock, Trish looked like she had been beaten until she turned blue. She had a black eye, bruises all over her face and she was half dressed. After a few minutes a man came up to her and whispered in her ear, "If you tell them too much I will kill you." He told her. Then he walked away and came back with Lita and sat her down in a chair after moving Trish to a dark corner away from the camera.

The man whispered in her ear, " Don't screw this up or you will get it like your friend over there." he told her. Lita started crying, "Please just let us go." she begged. "Shut up and tell them what I told you now!" he yelled. Lita held her head down not wanting anyone to see her, "If anyone can see this then you know this won't end well for me or Trish. I'm begging anyone to please find us and save us." she told them as she held her head up, she had a black eye and bruises just like Trish. "Phil I love you with all my heart please find me please." she finished. Finally Lita couldn't take it anymore, "I can't do this, he's going to kill us Phil help me!" she screamed out. The man grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. "You had your chance!" he yelled. "Now say goodbye to your friend over there." he told her walking towards Trish. Trish crawled into a corner and started crying, "No please leave her alone!" Lita yelled. The man turned around, "I told you it's too late and now she must die because of you." he told her holding Trish up by her hair. "Please don't do it please!" she begged. The man shook his had, "Sorry your dead!" he yelled stabbing her in the heart. Then he walked towards the camera, "Hope you enjoyed the show because one of you is next." he spoke as he turned off the camera.

The guys were in shock, they had just witnessed one of their friends get killed right in front of them.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Never play with fire Live or Die

After everyone watched the video, no one knew what to say. Finally Paul broke the silence, "What are we going to do now?" he asked Vince. Vince was silent as he looked at his son-in-law and wrestlers and divas. "I don't know, I guess I will send you all home. Until we solve these murders, I don't won't anyone else getting hurt." he told them heading for the door. "Wait boss, you can't send us home. If you do then this guy really would come after us because we're more vulnerable alone then in groups." Glen told him. Everyone nodded in agreement, "Glen's right Vince if you send us home then this guy would have a better chance killing us. Besides if we work together I'm sure we will catch this guy we just need to find a pattern between us and the TNA wrestlers." Show told him.

Vince nodded not wanting to agree but knew if he said no then they would do the opposite anyway. "Alright see if you can find out what we have in common with TNA and go no further than that, just call the police got it!" he told them. All the guys agreed as they sat at a table trying to figure out why this killer was targeting them.

Hunter pulled out the pictures from the envelope that was given to Vince and laid them on the table. "Alright so far all we know is that this guy has been following us from autograph signings to every live event, except the ones over seas. But the question is why, and what does he have against us and TNA wrestlers." Paul asked outloud. "Don't know but we don't even perform in the same city as TNA, the closest we've been to their show is about a few hours. Plus we have more than one show a week and they only have one." Randy told him looking at the pictures.

They searched through the pictures for several hours until Jason eyes fell on one out of the ordinary, "Wait a minute, this picture is different than the others!" he showed Paul. Paul looked over the picture and knew what Jason was talking about, "Oh my god it's at the ceremony from last year. It's me, Kevin, Shawn and Sean Waltman. But why is this picture in there?" He asked. "I don't know buddy, wait there's something on the back." John told him.

Written on the back of the Picture, "Now it's time to play my game if you survive then you will learn my name until then you only have twenty four hours until one of you die so figure out this riddle and you will know, As the world changes so do you if you know of him then it will show in you, he learned from his past and that is true but can this save him and your friends too.

"What the hell does that mean?" Randy asked. Paul thought for a minute and knew exactly who it meant. "Oh know," he yelled. He pulled out his cell and called his best friend.

Meanwhile in SanAntonio, Texas Shawn was spending time with his family watching a movie when the phone rung. He saw the caller id and picked up, "Hey buddy what up?" he answered. "Shawn listen to me okay, someone is after you and I need you to get Rebecca and the kids out now." Paul told him. "What is this some kind of a joke cause I'm not laughing." Shawn told him.

"No this isn't a joke Ted and Trish was killed by some crazy killer and there's two dead female wrestlers from TNA. Plus I have this picture of us from the ceremony last year. It had a note on the back about someone I know who learned from his past. You and Sean are the ones I can think of that learned from their past. Please just get out of the house." Paul begged him.

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Paul was serious from the tone of his voice. "Alright I'll gather everyone and get out." Shawn told him. "Great because I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Paul told him. Shawn nodded as he hung up the phone, he heard a loud explosion in the backyard.

"Shawn we need to get out of here now!" yelled Rebecca. Shawn turned around and saw fire right outside his home, "honey get the kids." he yelled to her. As he grabbed the car keys and they ran outside, "Hurry kids in the car now!" Shawn yelled as he saw his home go up in flames. They drove away quickly not looking back. A few minutes down the road, Shawn pulled over when he knew they were far away from the house. "Kids are you okay!" asked their mother. They both nodded to their parents. "Shawn what's going on?" asked Rebecca. Shawn took a deep breath, "Somebody has been killing the wrestlers, four are already dead and no one knows if this guy is going to stop or keep killing until we're all dead. That was Paul that called and warned us to get out. He said someone sent Vince a picture of all our shows, autograph signings, and a picture of me and the guys from the ceremony I got inducted. There was a note on the back saying someone he knew that learned from their past was going to get hurt and that's when he called me because of my past." he finished.

Rebecca was in shock, "But Shawn what about Sean Waltman, his past was just as bad as yours." she told him. "I know I just hope Paul got a hold of him." Shawn told her as he started the car back up and drove off. "Where are we going to go?" asked Rebecca. "I'm dropping you and the kids off at your sister's, then I'm going to find Paul and the others and help them. "Alright just be careful okay." she told him kissing him on the lips. "I will honey." he told her as he focused on the road ahead of him.

Not knowing that someone was watching from far away, no one knew that this game was far from over and the next victim could be anyone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Live or Die Chapter 4 No one is safe

The next day everyone was at TNA headquarters. The guys were hanging out at the gym since no one wanted to be left alone. "Hey Kurt did you hear what happened at WWE." asked Jeff. "Yeah I called Jason he told me Ted and Trish were killed. They think it was the same guy that killed Velvet and Madison." Kurt told him.

Jeff nodded as they continued their workout, no on heard James running through the door. Kurt saw him and asked what was wrong? "Hey where's the fire?" Kurt asked him. "They found another body in the parking lot." he told him. "What? Who was it?" Kurt asked. "AJ Styles!" James told him. "One of the security guards saw his car and noticed something was dripping underneath and when he walked up he saw that it was blood. He opened the door and AJ's body fell out of the car, his throat was slashed just like the others and multiple stab wounds." James told them.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing,"There's only one way to stop this guy!" he told them. "How?" asked Jeff. "We go to WWE headquarters and ask them for help!" Kurt told them getting his bags. "We can't do that we never ask our competition for help!" James told him. Kurt looked at him and took a deep breath, "We have to James if we don't, then this guy is going to kill all of us one by one till we're all dead. Plus we'll work better together than apart. Now either you guys are in or out?" Kurt asked going out the door. Jeff and James looked at each other and ran after Kurt, "Hey Kurt wait! We're coming with you." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded as he called the others that he knew would go with him, Stanford, Connecticut.

Meanwhile in Ontario, Canada Adam was sitting on his couch watching television, when his cell rung. He put the tv on mute and looked at the caller id, "Caller Unknown?" Adam said to himself shrugging his shoulders he ignored the call and went back to watching his movie Bending The Rules. When five minutes later his house phone rung, Adam took a long sigh and finally answered the phone. "Hello!" he answered. "Hello Adam." said the voice. "Who is this and how did you get this number?" Adam asked now pissed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A meeting to remember Live or Die

After the shock of hearing about the death of Adam, everyone went back inside hoping that Jason would come back in one piece. "Now what?" asked John. Before anyone could answer, Randy came running down the hall. "Hey guys you won't believe who I just saw?" he told them catching his breath. "Who?" asked Kane."A bus just pulled up in the parking lot and on the side it read TNA." he told them. "What!" they said at the same time. Randy nodded, "They're getting off the bus now walking this way." he finished. "Why are they here those guys hate us!" Paul asked.

This is when Kurt and the others walked inside the room, "Because we're all in the same situation and we need to work together in order to catch this serial killer before someone else is killed." Kurt told them.

The wwe superstars just stood in silence until Mark Henry spoke, "Someone else was already killed!" he spoke softly. "Oh my god who?" Jeff asked. "It was Adam Copland aka Edge." Paul told him. "Who is this guy and why is he killing our coworkers one by one former and current?" Kurt asked. "No one knows but I do know that three of our friends are now dead because of this creep." paul finished. "Yeah I know they were my friends too and three of our coworkers were also killed." Kurt told him.

"So how can we stop this guy?" asked Kofi. "I don't know, the only thing we can do is stick together and figure this thing out." Paul told him. "Wait this guy is targeting all of us right?" asked Cody. They all nodded in unison. "Well there has to be something we have in common, I mean why else would he come after us and you guys." Cody told them. "You know Cody you have a point. But besides wrestling and traveling, what else do we all have in common." asked Show.

This is when Shawn spoke up coming from the back of the crowd, no one even knew he was in the room. "Oh my god Shawn you're okay!" Paul yelled giving him a man hug. "Yeah man I'm alive and well just wish I wasn't here under these conditions." he told him. "I know but where are Rebecca and the kids?" asked Paul. "Don't worry they're fine Rebecca's at her sister's with the kids, I would've stayed with them, but I figured they would be more safe if I wasn't there. Plus I had to come help you guys." Shawn told them. "Why buddy?" Paul asked him.

"Because I know why this guy is after us, I found this envelope in my glove compartment!" Shawn told them handing Paul the white envelope. "Why?" asked Kurt. "I'm not sure exactly but I think this guy has worked with all of us and was eventually fired from both companies. Which has led him on this killing rampage, picking us off one by one." Shawn told them.

"What does the letter say?" asked John. "It just says what goes up must come down, because even the toughest will fall underground." he read. "What the hell does that mean?" asked Glen. Paul looked up at him, I don't know but I think you better call Mark!" Paul told him quietly. Glen held his head to the side, "Why?" he asked.

Paul didn't say anything just showed him a picture on the note, it was Mark and Glen from a buried alive match at A survivor series pay-per-view a few years ago. Glen's eyes went big as he pulled out his cell and called his friend. Not knowing that this could be the last time he talk to the dead man. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Underground The Wrestling Massacre

Glen called Mark several times until he finally answered. "Hey Glen what up big man?" Mark asked in his undertaker voice. "Nothing much just listen don't talk!" he told him. "Okay what's going on?" Mark asked concerned from the tone in Glen's voice he knew something was wrong. "Have you been hearing about the killings?" Glen asked him. "Yeah I heard about it on the news!" he told him.

"Okay listen we found out this guy is targeting us for some reason and we think your next." Glen told him with worry in his voice. "Why is he after me?" Mark asked upset. "We're not sure he sent a picture of us in a buried alive match we had a few years ago during our feud." He finished. "Okay I'm leaving right now before anything happens?" Mark told him, grabbing his keys and heading towards the door.

"Alright be careful alright buddy." Glen told him. "I will thanks big man, I coming to you guys alright so we can find this creep and..." Mark was interrupted by a noise in the back of the house. "Hold on Glen." Mark told him as he walked toward the back he heard the noise again and it was coming from his back patio. He walked towards the patio door and noticed it was just his dog chasing a cat.

"Sorry Glen I thought I heard something, it just the dog." Mark told him shaking his head. "Alright, be careful coming here!" Glen told him. "Alright I'll talk to you later..." Mark was cut off by a voice behind him. "Hello dead man time to rest in peace." he told him hitting him in the head with a lead pipe. Mark fell to the floor, dropping the phone. "Now we're going to see if you really are a unstoppable force." the man told heard a loud noise in the background and wondered what was happening. "Mark, hello Mark are you still there?" Glen asked confused.

Seeing Mark unconscious, the man smiled and picked up the phone, "Hello Glen I heard you were the smart one so I have a question for you, how long can someone survive with little oxygen buried underground? Oh by the way in order to know the answer to that lovely question you need to know where your buddy is buried at." the man told him hanging up.

A few minutes later Mark woke up inside of a dark space not knowing where he was at he started yelling for help. "Help somebody get me out of here!" Mark yelled. After several minutes of yelling at the top of his lungs Mark knew where he was at, he was inside of a casket buried underground. Hoping his friends could find him, he started to worry about his family not knowing if he would ever see them again or his friends. For the first time the undertaker was actually scared that he would really become a dead man!

Back in Stanford, Connecticut Glen stormed into the lobby of WWE headquarters. "Paul where are you!" Glen yelled. Stephanie came out of the conference room wondering who was yelling during her meeting with the creative team. "Glen what is it and why are you yelling." she asked calmly. "I need Paul where is he?" Glen asked almost screaming. "He's down the hall in a finance meeting with dad, what's going on?" she asked again now concerned.

"That bastard took Mark and I have to get to him but I don't know where to start, please just send Paul out I need to talk to him." Glen asked now on the verge of tears. Stephanie looked him in the eye and knew he was upset, "Alright I'll go get him just sit and relax okay." she told him going to find her husband. Glen nodded as he waited for Paul to appear. A few minutes later Paul came into the lobby, "Hey Glen what's going on?" Paul asked. He knew Glen didn't talk to many people and there were only a few he did talk to when something was wrong or bothering him and Paul was the only guy he would go to besides Mark.

"The bastard that's been after us, took Mark." Glen told him. Paul was shock, Mark was a big guy and the only way to take him out was to use a weapon. "What how do you know?" Paul asked worried. "Mark phone was still on when I heard something in the background and the creep picked up the phone. He asked how long can someone survive underground. Plus I need to l know where he is buried at in order to answer that question." Glen told him.

"We need to find him quick because an average person could only last so long!" Paul told him. Glen looked him as he held his head to the side, "What do we do?" Glen asked."The man asked how long can someone survive underground." Paul asked. Glen nodded in confusion, "Yeah why?" he asked. " A average person can last only a few hours underground as long as they don't panic and try to stay calm!" Paul told him.

Glen nodded, "That means he only have about two or three hours before he suffocates." Glen told him. Paul nodded as he was thinking of where Mark could be. "I have an idea, meet me in the conference hall in five minutes." Paul told him as he went to find Vince. Glen nodded as he left for the door.

Meanwhile...Mark was still yelling for help when he realized where he was at and heard a voice outside. "Hey dead man any last words for your friends I'm sure they would love to hear from you, after all you can't live forever!" he laughed walking away to a old small building about twenty feet from where he buried Mark.

Inside the building, there were computer screens everywhere, "Alright my friends where are you?" the man asked himself looking at the screens. He looked over at the biggest screen on the left, "Ahhh here you are in the conference hall of course." he said smiling.

In the conference hall, all the guys gathered around a table with a giant map of Texas. "What's with the map Paul?" Glen asked him. "When you called Mark he was still on his ranch right?" Paul asked him. Glen nodded,"Yeah, how does that help us find him!" Glen asked him. Paul showed him the map, "Look there are only four spots where he could take Mark without anybody seeing him, plus he's not gonna take Mark too far from his home, because someone will notice where he's at." Paul told him. Glen nodded, "Okay but we still don't know where he's at!" Glen told him.

Paul nodded as they marked off the spots where Mark could possibly be buried at.

Will they find Mark? Who do you think the killer is? Is there more than one killer?

Find out in the next chapter of The Wrestling Massacre!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Just close your eyes Live or Die

I forgot to say that none of these wrestlers belong to me, they belong to WWE and TNA. The character Michael Parker belongs to me. Enjoy and please review and comment.

"So how do we find Mark?" asked John. Paul shook his head, "I have no idea, I need a clue or something." Paul told him. As everyone was trying to figure out how to find Mark. No one noticed Stephanie running in the room, "Hey guys I think you need to see this!" she told them handing Glen a brown envelope. "What is it Steph?" Randy asked. I found it on my desk with a note it just said to make sure you all was watching this." she told him. Glen nodded as he opened the envelope and found a cd inside.

He put it in the disk drive and pressed play. On the video was Mark getting attacked in his home and then dragged out of his door into the back of a white van. Then further into the video the van arrived at a old warehouse in the middle of Houston, Texas and the guy pulling Mark out of the van, and it showed Mark being tied up and gagged then thrown into an empty casket six feet underground, then had dirt thrown on top of him. "Oh my god!" Rey yelled. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Wait I saw someone in the driver's seat, go back to the beginning of the video and pause at the van." Paul told Glen. Glen nodded as he rewind the video, "Right there pause on the front window, this guy has a partner. If we look up the license number on the computer and we can find out who this punk is and where he lives." Paul told him writing down the license plate number on a piece of paper. Then he walked over to his laptop and typed in the license number.

"Hey guys check this out!" Paul yelled waving them over. "I found this guy and he's crazier then we thought." he told them pointing at the screen. Glen looked over at the screen and couldn't believe what he was seeing. This guy was wanted for murder in other states, the police could never catch him. "His record began at just sacrificing small animals to killing his parents when he was twelve. This guy was crazy, plus he was sent to a mental institution after killing his parents. "Why wasn't he sent to jail?" asked Show.

"Because they ordered that he was medically insane and he needed help to get better."Glen told him as he finished reading. "So when did he get out?" asked Kelly. "He was released at the age of eighteen for good behavior and as long as he took his medication, the doctors thought he wouldn't harm anybody." Paul read on the screen.

"Well that ship has sailed, because he's killed six people and buried one underground who we're trying to find." Eve told them upset.

"Look we just have to put this information in the tracking system and we will find the van and hopefully Mark alive!" Paul finished. "What's this guy's name anyway?" asked Randy. "His name is Michael Parker and he is very dangerous." Paul told him typing in the information so they could find Mark.

It only took a few minutes for the information to go through but, they were able to get a location. "I got it!" Paul shouted hitting print. "I got it let's go find Mark!" he told them heading for the door. "Wait Paul how do we get there it'll take us at least till tonight or tomorrow morning to get there." Glen told him.

"No worries Glen you guys take just take dad's jet i'm sure he'll be fine with it." Stephanie told them handing them the keys. Paul nodded as he, Glen, Randy, Show, and John went out the door. Less than a hour later they arrived in Houston, Texas. "Hey there's Steve!" Randy yelled pointing at the Camouflaged Hummer. "Hey Steve did you get the directions I sent you?" Paul asked. Steve nodded," Yeah let's go find Mark!" he told him as they jumped into the truck.

The directions brought them to a vacant lot where they saw an old worn down building and an old warehouse. "Are you sure this is it?" Glen asked getting out the truck. " Yeah let's just look around and see if we can find anything." Paul told them. They nodded as they walked around the lot for several minutes until Paul spotted something, walking towards it he feared the worst when he got closer.

"Guys over here I found something!" Paul yelled. "What is it Paul?" John asked running towards him. Paul held up the object,"I found Mark's hat, which means he's around here somewhere underground." he told them.

They nodded as they looked around some more, until Glen heard a faint sound. "Somebody help me!" Mark yelled. Glen heard the voice and walked towards it. As he got closer and closer he realized it was coming from the warehouse. "Hey Steve, Paul over here." Glen yelled a they came towards him.

"What is it big guy?" Steve asked. "I heard something come from inside but the door is locked." he told him. "Alright hold on, hey show a little help here." Paul yelled. Show nodded as they pushed on the door together, after several minutes the door opened up. They walked inside and couldn't believe their eyes. There in the middle of the room was a giant hole covered in dirt.

"Well let's start digging!" Steve told them handing them a shovel. They started digging for almost an hour until Glen hit something hard, "Hey guys I got something!" he told them. Show and Paul helped Glen pull up the casket. "Alright guys keep your fingers crossed hopefully we found Mark or something else." Glen told them. As he grabbed a crowbar and opened the locks.

Glen opened the casket and couldn't believe his eyes, there lying in the casket was Mark. "Oh my god Mark!" Glen yelled as he tried to pull Mark out. He laid him on the floor up against the wall, he was really pale and barely had a pulse. "Glen is that you?" Mark mumbled.

Glen nodded in tears, "Yeah buddy it's me don't worry we're gonna get you some help." Glen told him helping Mark to his feet. Paul looked over the casket and found something interesting, "Hey guys this guy didn't want Mark dead!" Paul told him. "What do you mean he didn't want Mark dead he buried him in a casket underground!" Glen told him holding Mark up. "Chill big guy what I meant was this." he told them holding up a oxygen tank.

"If he wanted Mark dead, then he wouldn't have left this in here. plus we spent at least two hours trying to find him." Paul told him. "What are you saying?" John asked. "What I'm saying is what of he set this whole thing up to distract us and if so where is he!" Paul asked. They all thought about it until it hit them, "He's gone after someone else, he knew we would be here." show told them. Paul pulled out his phone and called Shawn.

While Paul and the others were helping Mark, John and Randy were outside exploring the lot. Until they spotted the old building a few feet away from them. "Hey John check out that building, you think there's anything inside?" Randy asked him. John shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know let's check it out!" he told him as he walked towards the building with Randy right behind him. They walked inside and couldn't believe their eyes.

"John do you see what I see?" Randy asked him stepping up to the screens for a closer look. John nodded, " Yeah we have to tell the others!" John told him running out the door. "Paul, Glen you guys have to see this!" John yelled as he saw Paul and Glen walk outside with Mark and Show. Steve walked towards him, " What is it we have to get Mark some help." Steve told them. "I know but you is have to see this!" John told him dragging him inside. Steve walked in and saw the screens, "I don't believe this, this guy has been watching everything we do and he knew we was coming here to get Mark." he told them. "What do we do?" Randy asked looking around. "We do this!" Paul shouted destroying the screens with a hammer he found nearby. "Awesome, now let's see this jerk try to find us with his computers destroyed.

Back in Stanford, Connecticut the wrestlers of WWE and TNA were still in the conference building. They were just chatting about what's been going on. Shawn was sitting at a table with Kofi and Rey when his phone rung. "Hey Shawn is that your cell ringing?" Rey asked. Shawn looked at his cell noticing the name he answered it. "Hey buddy did you guys find Mark?" he asked.

"Yeah he's at the hospital, the doctor said he's very lucky to be alive. But look I got to ask you something?" Paul told him. "Okay what's up" Shawn asked. "Is everybody there at the conference hall, I mean is there anybody missing?" Paul asked. "Yeah everybody's here, hold on let me make sure!" Shawn told him. Shawn asked around to make sure no one was missing until he talked to Cody, "Jason hasn't come back! He's been gone since yesterday, I've tried calling him but he didn't answer." he told him. Shawn nodded as he got back on the phone, "Hey Paul we have a problem Jason hasn't been seen since yesterday! I spoke to Cody and he tried calling him but no answer." Shawn told him.

There was a long pause on the other line, "Paul are you okay, you think Jason might be the next target!" Shawn asked. "Yeah I do the bastard wasn't here when we found Mark, he used Mark to distract us because he knew we would come looking for him, and now Jason is missing and we don't know if he's dead or alive." Paul told him. "Glen and Steve are gonna stay at the hospital with Mark until he's released, and me and the guys are heading back in after we check on Mark. We'll see y'all in a few." Paul told him as he hung up his cell.

Meanwhile somewhere in Stanford, "You know Jason you should've stayed with your friends." he told him. Jason was tied to a table, inside of a old warehouse. The room he was in was cold and it was filled with different kinds of knives. Jason looked around the room and started yelling, "Please let me go I won't tell anybody about this." Jason screamed.

"Don't worry Jason this won't hurt, just close your eyes." He told him smiling as he took a knife lying by the table and held it over his head.

Jason didn't have time to scream as the man brought the knife down stabbing him mutiple times, the man just laughed looking at Jason's face, "Too bad your friend wasn't here." he laughed, as he left the room, he stopped going out the door and turned around towards the table, "You should've closed your eyes buddy." he told him laughing, closing the door behind him.

Tell me who you think the partner is? Who do you think is next? Will Mark be okay?

Find out in the next chapter of The Wrestling Massacre! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 There's more than one

The guys were at the hospital with Mark. "Hey Glen has the doctor said anything about Mark?" Paul asked coming in the room, with John, Randy, and Show. Glen shook his head, "No he just said Mark is lucky to still be alive considering how long he was in that casket and what little oxygen he had left." Glen told him, looking back at his best friend. "He looks so peaceful, the doctor said if he wakes up he might not remember anything!" Glen told them.

"Just hang in there big guy, Mark's the toughest guy I know, he'll wake up I'm sure of it!" Paul told him giving him some hope. Glen nodded," Are you guys heading back to Stanford?" Glen asked. John nodded," Yeah Paul called Shawn to check on everybody, and it turns out that Jason never came back." John told him.

"Well for his safety, I hope he shows up soon, because this guy knows our every move." Glen told him. No one noticed how quiet Paul was. "Hey Paul why so quiet?" Randy asked him. "Just thinking about what Glen said!" Paul told him scratching his chin." He told him. "What so you mean?" asked Glen. "Well it's like you said this guy knows our every move, we know who one of the guys is but he must have a partner because there's no way that guy could do all of this by himself." Paul told him. Everybody paused for a second until Paul finished, "Plus it's like Shawn said who ever this guy is his partner is a former coworker of WWE and TNA!" Paul told them. "Well I think we should get back!" John told them. Everyone nodded as John, Randy, and Show headed for the door.

"Hey Glen call us if anything happens." Paul told him. Glen nodded, "You got it!" Glen told him. "Hey Paul be careful okay!" Steve told him. Paul nodded as he walked towards the door he heard someone call his name, "Paul! Wait" Mark told him. Paul turned around, "Mark your okay!" Paul spoke softly. Mark nodded as he tried to sit up, "What's going on?" Mark asked looking confused. Paul looked over at Steve and Glen, then back at Mark. "Mark, someone has been killing our coworkers and the wrestlers of TNA and he almost killed you." Paul told him quietly so he would stay calm. "What do you mean almost killed me!" he asked upset.

"What I mean is that this guy buried you six feet underground, and we didn't know if you were alive or dead. When we found you, you barely had a pulse." Paul told him. "Plus the doctor said we were luckyy to find you when we did, cause any longer and you would have been dead!" Glen told him.

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing, " I don't believe this, where are the others?" Mark asked. " There in Standford waiting on us!" Paul told him. Mark didn't say anything he just took his IV out of his arm and started to get dressed. "Mark what are you doing? You need to be laying down resting!" Glen told him. Mark just gave him a glare that would put fear in even the toughest guy. "I'm going back with you guys, I'm not going to just sit here while more of my friends get killed." he told the lacing up his boots. "Any of you gonna try and stop me?" He asked looking at all three men. They all shook their head no as they let Mark lead the way out.

"Where is Paul?" John asked Randy. Before Randy could answer, they saw Paul, Show, Austin, Glen, and Mark come out the door. John looked confused as he ran up to meet them. "What's Mark doing here?" he asked them. Paul looked at Mark then back at John, "He said he was coming with us and i was not about to tell him he couldn't." Paul told him shaking his head. "What there's three of you, and all three of you couldn't tell him no?" John asked concerned. This time Glen spoke, "No, we couldn't because, once the dead man makes up his mind about something nothing or no one can change it and that includes us." Glen told him. John nodded as they headed towards the car and get to the private airport.

They had no idea that they got back to Stanford things were a whole worst than when they left.

Meanwhile back in Standford, all the TNA wrestlers were still at WWE headquarters until they found out who this mysterious killer was. They were all in the conference hall, when they heard screaming coming from the back. "What the hell was that?" asked truth. "I don't know let's go check it out!" Jeff told him. Truth looked at him like he had got shot or something. "Are you crazy, don't you know in all the horror movies everytime they went to check out a noise someone turns up dead!" he asked him.

"Come on man you don't actually believe that do you?" Jeff asked him. Truth nodded his head, "Yes I do and so does little Jimmy!"he told him walking away. Jeff turned to Kofi and Rey, "Who's Little Jimmy?" he asked confused. Rey and Kofi looked at each other than at Jeff, "You don't want to know, trust us." they said in unison. Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, I'll go check it out." Jeff told them. "Hold on man, somebody should go with you!" Rey told him. "I'll go with him!" yelled James Storm. Jeff nodded as they went down the hall to try and find where the scream came from. As they were walking they heard another scream coming from down the hall.

"Quick this way, the scream came from this way!" Jeff told him as he took off running. "Jeff wait up!" Storm yelled running after him. Jeff kept running until he was at the bathroom. He looked down and saw blood and peeked in the door. "Hello anybody in here?" he asked walking in further. James finally caught up with him, "Jeff where are you man?" he asked catching his breath. "In here!" Jeff yelled from the room in front of him. James looked up and saw that Jeff was in the bathroom. "Hey Jeff please tell me you found something because I refuse to come in there!" Storm yelled at him from outside. "I don't think you want to come in here because there's two dead bodies in here." Jeff told him covering his mouth from the smell. "There is who are they?" Storm asked.

"Come see for yourself!" Jeff told him in shock. "Why?"Storm asked. "You'll see trust me." Jeff told him. James shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the bathroom. That was when he saw them two of his coworkers dead right in front of him. "Oh my god! It's Anderson and Tazz." Storm yelled. Jeff bent down to see better, "Yeah and it looks like they were killed like the others only, he was messy with this one. He cut Anderson's throat and cut out his tongue and Tazz got stabbed in the back probably trying to escape. "Now what do we do?" Storm asked Jeff. "We call the police and hope they can find this guy then call Paul and hope they have a clue on who's doing this and we try to stop him before they kill again." Jeff told him as they left to tell the others. They had no idea that the killer was watching them really close.

can they survive and will the police help them or make things worse and who is this killer?

Fimd out in the thrilling new chapter of The Wrestling Massacre!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 No one can help us now

When Paul and the others arrived back in Stanford, they noticed the police outside of the conference Center. Paul noticed everyone outside and asked what was going on. "Hey Kofi what the hell happen here?" Paul asked watching the paramedics put two stretchers in the ambulance. "They found two more bodies in the bathroom." Kofi told him.

Paul couldn't believe it two more were gone. "Who were they?" Paul asked not sure if he really wanted to know. "It was Anderson and Tazz!" Kofi told him. Paul was in shock, "What did the police say?" Paul asked. "Nothing they this is the work of a serial killer and he's changing his motive." Kofi told him. "What do you mean his motive?" Paul asked. "I mean is that this freak is changing the way he kills them now. He stabbed Tazz in the back instead of in the chest like everyone else." Kofi told him. "Okay one last question, who found the bodies?" Paul asked. "Jeff and that guy James Storm from TNA!" he told him.

After finding out what happened Paul went to talk to Jeff and James. "Hey Jeff! How you holding up?" Paul asked him concerned. "I'm good I just can't believe they're dead." Jeff told him. "I know, look the only way the rest of us can stay alive is that we have to work together." Paul told him. Jeff nodded,"I hope so!" Jeff told him walking away.

Later that day, after finding out two mote wrestlers were dead, and that the police couldn't really help them. They decided to look over the surveillance video from that morning around the time that Tazz and Anderson were killed. "Okay what time did you guys find the bodies?" Glen asked. "It was around one o'clock, but the police said Their bodies could have been there longer than that just by their body temperature." Jeff told them. "Okay let's look back about three hours before then or longer!" Mark told them.

John nodded as he rewinded the tape back. In the video they saw Tazz and Anderson talking. Then further into the video Anderson walked into the bathroom. After a while, Tazz went to check on Anderson but never came back out. After the video, "Well we know what happened!" John told them. "Yeah , looks like this guy got to Anderson first, Tazz heard him than he went to check on him and he must've saw this guy kill Anderson and tried to run but didn't make it since he was stabbed in the back." Glen told him.

Shawn noticed how quiet Paul was. "Hey buddy what's up you really quiet, that's not like you." Shawn told him. "Sorry I was just thinking about all of this. How any of us could turn up dead." Paul told him. Shawn nodded, "Don't worry buddy we just need to stick together that's all." Shawn told him.

After just chatting Stephanie walked up, "Hey guys I need to talk to all of you for a minute." Steph told them. They both nodde as they followed Stephanie to the others. "Alright Steph we're all here, what's going on?" asked Steve. "I just talked to dad and he told me that the police found Jason's body inside of an old warehouse." she told them. Everyone was in shock by the news. "How did they find him?" Steve asked.

"The police told dad that they got a mysterious phone call that there was a body found in the old abandoned warehouse and that they needed to come check it out." She told them holding back tears. "When they found Jason, his flesh had been eaten by rats that were in the warehouse. His body had been there for over twenty-four hours.

"I don't believe this we should have stopped him when we had the chance." Paul told her. "Paul this wasn't your fought, Jason left on his own no one knew this was going to happen." Steph told him. Paul nodded, "I know I just feel like I should have stopped him." Paul told her as he walked away. Another one of his coworkers and friend was dead, they had no clue where this guy was or who he would go after next.

After the news of Jason everyone tried to occupy themselves by doing something productive.

Meanwhile a few miles away inside of an old house sat Amy Dumas, who was so scared she couldn't even speak. She saw her best friend get killed right in front of her and mow this guy was keeping her captive like a prisoner and she didn't know if he was going to kill her too. So far he had kept her alive but she didn't know why, until she saw the man come back to the house. The man walked into the house with a bag in his hand and went to the room Lita was in. "Here eat this!" he told her handing the bag to her. Lita shook her head no and pushed the bag back to him.

The man got mad and started yelling, "You little bitch eat this food or else!" He yelled this time throwing the bag at her and walking out the room. Lita started crying, she was scared and just wanted to go home. Eventually she opened the bag and took out a sandwich. She only ate half of it, and saved the rest for last. After about an hour the man came back, "Hello Lita I know your scared but you don't have to be because soon we will back together I promise and no one will stop us. Now you be a good girl and lay down for me okay." he told her unbuckling his pants. Lita shook her head no and moved back towards the wall. The man got pissed off and walked towards her, "You listen to me, and listen good I want you and I want you now." he yelled slapping gerbil the face. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the bed. "Now let's have some fun!" he told her laughing. A few minutes later he left the room smiling, while Lita lay in tears and eventually cried herself to sleep. Not knowing what would happen tomorrow, she just hoped someone would come and save her.

What will happen to Lita? Who was the guy talking to her? Tell me who you think it was, we might be thinking of the same guy? Can they catch this guy before him and his partner kill again?

Find out in the next chapter of The Wrestling Massacre! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Letter

The first part of this story is told by Lita. She will tell us how she got captured and why she is being held prisoner. Also we will find out why she hasn't been killed yet.

It's raining outside and Lita is sitting in her room wondering how long this guy will keep her alive. "He's been gone for a long time now!" she told herself. She started to look around the room and asks herself, "Sometimes I ask my self how did I end up here. Well here is my story." She finds a pen and paper and starts writing everything that has happened to her starting from the very beginning. "This all started a few weeks ago, me and my best friend Trish went for lunch. We hadn't seem each other in so long and she was in town the same week as my tour, so we decided to meet up for lunch. Everything went well until we left the restaurant and noticed a white can following us. At first we didn't pay any attention and just kept walking to my car. Then suddenly the van sped up beside us and two men jumped out and grabbed us. Unfortunately no one saw us get taken. Once inside the van, the man told us if we screamed then he would kill both of us. So we stayed as quiet as possible even though we were terrified. The driver of the van never said a word except that he knew who we were. I asked him how but he wouldn't answer he just kept driving until we came to an old house. The van stopped right in front, then the two men took us out of the van and took us around back to two double doors where it looked like it lead to a basement. The bigger man opened the door and threw us inside, then he came in behind us followed another guy who had messy hair and was alot smaller then the bigger guy.

They held us in the basement for several days and beat us if we didn't follow their every command. Trish got beaten more then me because she refused to do what they said. Until they made us do a video, and sent it to our friends of the WWE. Trish refused at first but they told us that if we didn't say exactly what they told us then one of us will pay the price. When they said that I had no idea that me telling Phil that they were going to kill us, meant that Trish would end up dead. I felt horrible I watched my bet friend get killed right in front of me. Now I'm sure that Phil and the others think I am dead.

These men have kept me alive because of their leader who was the driver. His voice sounded familiar but I still don't know who he is, even though he has hurt me in more ways then I can bare, he is the only one that has given me food and water.

I do know this they have been killing my friends of WWE and the wrestlers of TNA. I just hope that if anybody read this letter, that you bring these men to justice and put them behind bars. I believe the only reason I am still alive is because on of these men knows who I am!"

Sincerely, Lita

Back in Stanford, Everyone was wondering who the driver was in the video. "Who do you think that guy could've been?" asked Bubba Ray. "I have no idea, but I sure hope someone finds out soon, because we're dropping like flies." Kurt told him. A few minutes later Kelly and Alicia ran into the room, "Hey guys has anybody seen Eve and AJ?" Kelly asked.

They shook their head, "What do you mean have we seen them, weren't they with you?" Shawn asked. Alicia nodded, "Yeah but we had a buddy system because of all this stuff that's been happening. We made sure one of us was buddied up with AJ because she's so young." Alicia told him. "When did you last see them?" John asked.

This morning at breakfast, they were gonna meet us at the mall but they never showed up and that was almost two hours ago. We just thought they would be here." Kelly told them. The guys nodded, "Alright don't worry let's just relax and try to find them, they can't be far." Randy told them. "Have you tried calling them?" asked Shawn. They both shook their head yes, "Yeah but no answer from either one. We called them both a couple of times but no one answered." Kelly told them.

Somewhere downtown, "Eve I'm scared!" AJ told her. They were sitting in the back of a van. No one knew where they were going or why they were there. Both of them had their arms tied behind them tightly with some rope. "I know I am too but we're gonna get out of here okay!" Eve told her. AJ nodded her head as she tried to keep the tears from falling down her face.

A few hours had passed by until a man came and opened the back door of the van. "Alright ladies if you both cooperate, then this won't get ugly!" He told them. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" Eve asked. Grabbing her face he whispered in her ear, "Because I have something in store for the both of you." He told her letting her face go.

Eve just gave him a mean look, "You're not gonna get away with this!" she told him. "I already have !", he told her smiling dragging her out the van. They had stopped in a dark alley, he dragged Eve out first and stood her up against the wall. Then he dragged AJ out, as she started crying he slapped her in the face. "Shut up you little bitch!" he shouted throwing her into Eve. "Why are you doing this?" Eve asked trying not to show she was scared. "To send your friends a message." he told her.

He laid Eve down on the ground and raped her multiple times and then grabbed a knife from his back pocket and cut her throat so she couldn't scream. After he finished he threw her body in a pile of trash bags to hide the body.

Then he went for AJ who so scared she couldn't react. She saw him come towards her and did the only thing possible and kicked and scream, until someone heard her. He tried to grab her, but she punched him right in the face and took off running.

"You little bitch, you won't get away from me I will find you!" he shouted wiping his bloody lip.

Did AJ get away? Will she find help?

Find out in the next chapter of the Wrestling Massacre! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 No more games

AJ got one arm free of the rope not knowing where she was going she just started running as fast as she could until she found someone that could help her. Finally she arrived at a local police station. She ran through the door,"Hello can anybody help me please!" she begged in tears. A police officer heard her and asked what was wrong, "Can I help you with something?" he asked. He must've been blind to ask a stupid question like that. "A man he raped and killed my friend and now he's after me!" she told him. "Who's after you?" he asked confused.

"A man with dark short hair, about six feet tall and he walked with a limp." she told him. "Okay do you know where the body is?" he asked her. AJ nodded, "He left her in a nearby alley behind a lot of trash." she told him. The officer nodded as he was writing everything she told him down. "Okay thank you do you need a to go to a hospital?" he asked her. "No" she spoke shaking her head.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you?" he asked as he stood up. "Yes my boss!" she told him. "Okay just sit here okay, you just give me the number and I will call him for you." A few minutes later the officer came back, "I got a hold of your boss said he's sending someone here to get you." he told her. She nodded, "Thank you!" she said quietly.

The smiled as he sat down at his desk in front of her, "I hate to ask but this guy that killed your friend, do you know he's the killer of the other murders involving wrestlers?" he asked. AJ started crying,"Yes he's one of them, he told us so but I never saw his face so I can't tell you who it is." she told him.

"That's okay, when we find the body, hopefully we will some trace of him if he raped your friend. Unless he used a condom we won't be able to tell. Did she fight back at all or scratch him?" he asked her. "No her hands were tied behind her back as well as mine. I was just able to punch him in the face with my free hand I got loose.

An hour later and Paul, Shawn, Stephanie, Alicia, and Layla showed up at the station. "Oh my god AJ!"Alicia yelled. AJ turned around from the sound of her name. "Alicia, Layla!" she yelled as she hugged them. "AJ are you okay?" asked Stephanie. AJ nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine. I'll need therapy for what I witnessed though." She told them. "Why where's Eve?" Paul asked. AJ just looked at them and didn't know what to say, they had known Eve for years, and yet she only knew her for a few months. "Eve is dead, someone killed her!" she td them.

"What?" they said in unison. "What happened AJ?" Stephanie asked her.

AJ told them the story she told the officer. "It all happened so fast I just don't won't to believe what I saw." she told them. They were in shock, "Well don't worry sweetie at least you're okay, but I promise you we won't let this guy get to you okay." Stephanie told her. "Thank you, can we leave now." AJ asked the officer. "Of course but can you do me a favor first?" he asked. "Sure you helped me what is it?" she asked him. "Can you show us where the body is?" he asked. AJ nodded, "Sure follow me!" she told him leading him out the door with the others. "Just follow us, I will take you straight there where everything happened."She told him getting in the car with the girls.

The officer nodded as he got in his cruiser, with his partner and followed them. A few minutes later they arrived at the alley, AJ got out of the car and waited for the officer. "Here it is sir, he dumped her body right behind these trash bags. The officer nodded as he and his partner moved all the bags out of the way, and there laying in a pile a trash was Eve Torres!

"This guy really did a number on her," the officer told them. AJ was in tears looking at her friend's lifeless body. The officer went to his car and called for help on his radio, "Attention all units I need an ambulance to 1130 Brooklyn Drive stat," he spoke into the radio. When he finished he went back to look over the body,"Looks like she tried to fight back," he told his partner.

The officer nodded as he looked under her nails for any sign of self defense. He also looked over the stab wounds, "Looks like he got a little sloppy with the stabbing this time, because of the way it's lined up." he told them. "What do you mean?" asked Paul. "Look at how he did this, it was like he was mad or something!" he told him. AJ looked again, "He said he wanted to send a message, you think that's what he meant?"she asked. The officer nodded as the paramedics finally showed up and took the body away.

Meanwhile across town three men sat at a local bar, "What do you mean she got away?" asked one of the men."I mean somehow she got her arm loose from those ropes and punched me right in the face, then she took off running." the bigger man told him. "You was supposed to kill her, how do you let a small woman out run you like that?" asked the smaller man. "She just did okay but I promise you she won't get far because I will find her and her little friends too." the big man told him as he as he stood up and pulled his phone out.

"Who are you calling?" asked Michael Parker. "A friend of mine, I will just ask him where they're at." the big man told him. "Why would he tell you?" asked the Michael. The big man just looked at him, "Because he thinks I am on his side that's why and he trusts me." the big man told him, as he dialed a familiar number and called Shawn.

The cell rung a couple of times before Shawn answered, "Hello." he answered. "Hey little buddy I heard what's been happening to my old coworkers, and I know you've been trying to reach me but my phone got lost." "That's okay buddy, where are you?" asked Shawn not thinking. "I'm right outside of town, where are you guys?" he asked Shawn. "At the conference center by WWE headquarters." he told him. Kevin nodded, "Okay I will be there soon." he told him smiling. Kevin hung up the phone still smiling but this time holding a knife in his hand,"See peace of cake, now to just finish up some loose ends and then we go for the big kill." Kevin told them. The two other men both nodded, "You go back to Lita and stay low and I will call you when we need you, because the are no more games to be played." Kevin told him.

Matt Hardy nodded his head as they all left the bar.

Now that you know who the killers are, will Paul and the others figure it out. They've been safe until now since Shawn has given away there location.

Will the get away with the biggest murder spree or get caught?

Find out in the next chapter of the Wrestling Massacre!

Oh and tell me who you think will figure out the mystery of the murders.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Friends or Enemies

At the conference center, Shawn, Paul, Mark, and Glen were talking about what was going on, "So wait Kevin just called you out of the blue?" Mark asked Shawn. Shawn nodded, "He called me yesterday, said was coming here."Shawn told him. "Don't you think that it's a little odd that he calls now after seven murders, instead of calling after the first." Paul asked him sounding suspicious.

"What are you saying Paul?" Glen asked him. "I don't know it's just everything that's been going on I just don't know who to trust anymore. I mean our coworkers are turning up dead every few days and all of a sudden Kevin calls and wants to know where we're at. It's just a little strange that's all." Paul told him.

Shawn looked at him confused, "You're not thinking that Kevin is behind this are you?" Shawn asked. Paul just looked at him, "No but you heard AJ she said this guy had a limp, messy black hair and was at least over six feet tall. Plus who do we know that fits that description and walks with a limp?" Paul asked drinking from a bottle of water.

"Look Paul I'm sure Kevin has a logical explanation for calling out of the blue, just give him a chance." Shawn asked him. Paul nodded, "Fine I will try but I won't like it." Paul told him.

Later that day Kevin arrives with Michael, they sat outside in the parking lot discussing how to approach the others. "Alright Michael you stay here and keep the look at for anything or anyone, got it." he told him. Michael nodded, "Got it!" he told him as Kevin got out the van, putting a gun and knife in his back pocket he closed the door behind him and walked towards the conference center.

Meanwhile inside, "Hey Shawn there's Kevin." Randy told him. Shawn nodded as he walked towards Kevin. "Hey big man how are you?" he asked him. "I'm good, how about you?" Kevin asked not that he cared. "I'm good just can't believe all of this is happening!" Shawn told him. Kevin nodded trying not to smile but look sincere, "Where's Paul?"  
he asked. "He's around here somewhere, hey John have you seen Paul?" Shawn asked him.

John nodded his head, "Yeah last I saw him he was heading towards the parking lot, he said he had forgot his cell in his car."John told him. Shawn nodded and turned to Kevin but he was already gone, "Kevin!, where did he go?" Shawn asked himself.

Back outside Paul was at his car looking for his cell, when he heard someone call his name. "Hey Paul, how's it going?" Kevin asked walking up behind him. Paul turned around, "Oh hey Kevin I didn't hear you walk up." Paul told him, turning back around to find his cell. With his back turned this is when, Kevin tried to take the advantage and pulled out his knife, until he heard someone walk up, "Hey Paul did you find your cell?," asked Stephanie walking up. "Oh hey Kevin I didn't know you were here!" Stephanie spoke giving him a big hug. When she did this, he put the knife back in his pocket making sure that Paul didn't see him.

Stephanie let him go, "Paul did you find the cell?, she asked again. Paul shook his head, "No not yet still looking," he told her looking between the seats. After looking for several minutes he finally found them. Paul pulled out his phone from under the driver's seat and held it up, "Found it!"he shouted. "Fantastic honey now come inside, a big storm is coming through here tonight and we need to take cover now." she shouted as it started lighting and thundering.

Paul nodded as he shut his door and locked it. "You go on I'm right behind you!" Paul told her a it started pouring down raining. Stephanie nodded as she ran back inside. Paul started walking behind her until Kevin stopped him, "Hey buddy wait a minute will you?" Kevin asked him putting his hand on his shoulder. Paul turned around, "What is it?" Paul asked trying to talk over the loud rain.

"I have to ask you something?" Kevin told him. "What is it? Paul asked him. "Who do you think the killer is?" Kevin asked. "I don't know, but the police think there's more than one!" Paul told him. "How many do you think there are?" Kevin asked pulling out the knife again. "Not sure maybe three, look we need to get inside now!" Paul told him walking away."

Before Paul could get to the door, his cell rung, "Hello." Paul answered. "Hello Paul this Steven from the coroner office and I got back the DNA on our ms. Eve Torres and we got a match." he told him. "Who is it?" Paul asked quietly. "It's Kevin Nash!" he told him. Paul put his hand over his mouth he was right, "Okay thank you!" Paul told him, before closing his phone he text Shawn and Mark.

The text read, "Hey guys I know who killed Eve it was Kevin. Get everyone out soon as possible." he texted. Paul had his hand on the door handle when Kevin stopped him again, "Hey Paul you really should make sure no one can hear you on the phone." Kevin told him. Paul turned around, "Why is that?" Paul asked suspiciously. "Because we're better off as enemies then friends." Kevin told him punching him in the face.

Paul fell to the ground holding his jaw, "Now for my favorite part, time to play the game." Kevin told him dragging him to the white van and tying his arms and legs together then threw him in the back. Before closing the door Paul spoke, "You won't get away with this!" Paul shouted. "I already did!" Kevin told him laughing closing the door he got in the front and they drove off.

What will happen to Paul?  
Will anyone notice or realize he's missing?  
What about Lita is still alive?  
Will the murders finally end?

Find out in the next chapter of the Wrestling Massacre!

Remember I like your comments good or bad and please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Survival

Paul sat in the van wondering if he was gonna live or die. He never thought that his best friend, well now former best friend was one of the killers, but now he just wanted to know why.

A few miles down the road, they stopped at a old house. They didn't take him inside, instead they took him to an old barn behind the house, with Paul still tied up Kevin threw him inside and closed the door.

Meanwhile inside the house, Lita heard the van pull up and looked out the window, she saw Kevin drag Paul out of the van. She couldn't believe her eyes, the toughest guy she knew in the WWE was captured by these morons. She got back in the corner when she heard footsteps in the hallway and talking. "We can't kill her yet, Matt won't let us!" Kevin told him. "Come on man I have to kill somebody, I haven't got anybody for almost two days!" Michael told him. Kevin shook his head, "Fine when I finish with Paul then you can kill him okay!" Kevin told him. Michael nodded grinning pulling out his knife, "What about the girl and his friends?" he asked Kevin. "We make her watch, and as for his friends we will deal with later for now just let them suffer because he's missing." he told them opening the door to Lita's room.

Kevin grabbed her by the arm and tied her up so she wouldn't try to fight back. "Now let's go red head, we got a show for you!" Kevin told her dragging Lita out the door all the way to the barn.

Meanwhile Matt was waiting on his next kill. This time it was his own brother, he had called Jeff and asked to meet him at a local cafe. What Jeff didn't know was that this would be the last time he saw his brother. He walked into the cafe and saw Matt at a table near the back. "Hey big brother, how's it going?" Jeff asked him. "Fantastic, you?" Matt asked trying to act like he cared. "I'm okay just worried about all these murders." Jeff told him. Matt nodded like he cared, "Do they know who's behind the murders?" Matt asked him. Jeff shook his head, "No we only know two of them." Jeff told him. Matt looked confused, "What do you mean only two?" Matt asked a little angry. Jeff was a little shock from the tone in his voice, "I mean we found out two names some guy named Michael Parker and Kevin Nash our former coworker."Jeff told him. "We just don't know who the third guy is, we just know he's a former coworker too." Jeff finished. "How did you find out about Kevin?" Matt asked. "Shawn told us Paul texted him, when he found out from the coroner apparently he left his DNA on Eve Torres after he killed her." Jeff told him. Matt nodded and then had an idea, "Hey Jeff come with me outside would you?" Matt asked getting up. "What for?" Jeff asked. "I got something to show you!" Matt told him putting his arm around his shoulder. Jeff shrugged his shoulders not thinking, and followed Matt outside to a nearby alley. They got outside and Matt stopped and spoke, "You know something Jeff, they say blood is thicker than water, but I guess they were wrong about us." he told him. Jeff looked confused, "What do you mean?" Jeff asked him. "I mean we're just not that close!" he yelled turning around quickly he stabbed Jeff right in the stomach pushing the knife deep into his abdomen, now we're closer than ever we're practically blood brothers now!" he told him laughing laying him on the ground slowly and pulled the knife out, he whispered in his ear, "Now you know who the third killer is!" he told him walking away, he wiped off his knife and got in his car looking for the others.

Back at the house, Kevin and Michael dragged Lita to the barn where Paul was at. They opened the door and threw Lita inside, Paul saw this and ran to her. "Oh my god Lita your alive!" he shouted. Lita nodded in tears, "Listen to me we have to try and get out of here." she told him sobbing. "I know but how." he asked her. "I don't know but there's three of them and only two of us! Plus I think they're going to kill you, I heard them talking about it, before they brought me here." Lita told him.

"Why did they bring you in here if you were at the house?" Paul asked. Lita held her head down," They wanted me to watch them kill you! Because they can't kill me!" she told him not looking up. Paul was in shock, "Wait a minute, what do you mean they can't kill you who's the third guy?" Paul asked. Lita looked back up, "It's Matt Hardy my ex-boyfriend!" she said now looking up. Paul just sat up against the same wall as Lita, "Just great two of my former coworkers and friends killed my other friends and are now going to kill me!" he said to himself. "Where is Matt now?" asked Paul. "He went to find his brother Jeff." she told him. "Where did Kevin and Michael go?" asked Paul. "They're still outside trying to figure out how to get rid of you with no evidence!" Lita told him. Paul just nodded as they both tried to figure out how to get away, and stay alive.

Back with Shawn and the others, "Hey guys has anybody seen Paul?" Stephanie asked walking up to Shawn and Mark. They both looked at each other before speaking, "Steph Paul texted us a few hours ago, he said Kevin was one of the killers, the coroner called him while he was outside and said he found Kevin's DNA inside of Eve!" Mark told her. Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Oh my god does Kevin have him?" she asked scared. They both nodded, "We called the police and they're looking for him right now through his phone sense he has a sensor on it we can find him a lot easier if it's still on." Shawn told her. She nodded as she sat down and just started crying. Mark and Shawn sat beside her and tried to use comforting words, "Don't worry Steph we're gonna find him."Mark told her. Steph just nodded as she held her head on his shoulders, Mark and Shawn were like her big brothers and knew they would keep there promise.

A few minutes later Matt ran into the building, "Somebody help me please!" he yelled trying to sound innocent. John and Kurt ran up to him, "What happened to you?," Kurt asked looking at the blood on Matt's Shirt. "I found Jeff's body in an old alley about a block from here!" he told him trying to sound scared. "What happened to him?" asked John also looking at the blood. "I don't know he wanted me to meet him at a cafe for lunch and I only saw his car because he wasn't inside and I looked around outside and that's when I found his body in an alley right by the cafe." Matt told him. This time Shawn walked over, "What's going on?" Shawn asked. "Jeff's dead, Matt found his body." John told him. "Why didn't you just go to the police?" Shawn asked. "Because I knew you guys could help me and I know who killed him." Matt told him. "Who?" they asked together. "It was Kevin Nash!" Matt told them. "How did you know that Kevin did it?" asked Kurt.

Matt was getting pissed off at all these questions, "Because Jeff told me and I know that he's capable of doing something like this. Besides shouldn't you be looking for Paul instead of asking me all these questions?" he asked them. "We never said he was missing." Shawn told him. Matt looked worried, "I found out from Jeff!" Matt told him. Shawn knew he was lying so he thought he would trick him into telling them the truth. "We never told Jeff Paul was missing." Shawn told him. Matt got quiet and started smiling, "Well I guess now you know who I really am!" he told them pulling out the knife. Before he could do anything Mark walked up behind him and hit him in the head with a bat.

What will happen to Paul and Lita will they escape?

Will Matt kill the others or meet his doom behind bars?

Can the police get there in time before another murder happens?

Will they find Jeff's body?

Find this out and more in the next chapter of the Wrestling Massacre!

Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 It's not over

When we left off, Matt was knocked out by Mark. "What do we do with him now?" John asked. Mark looked at him and the others, "We tie him up and call the police but when he wakes up we ask him where Paul is at and if Lita is still alive." Mark told him as he found some rope in a closet. "Hey show help me out will you." He asked picking up a knocked out Matt Hardy. Him and show picked him up and sat him in a chair tying his arms up behind him.

A few minutes later Matt woke up, "Hey there tuff guy, your head hurt?" Mark asked smiling. Matt looked up at him and started wiggling in his chair, "Let me out of here!" he growled. "Don't think so Hardy, now tell us where Paul is!" Shawn asked him. Matt just smiled at him, "I don't know but I'm sure he won't be alive for very long!" Matt told him. Shawn punched him in the face, "You listen to me you little jerk, don't play any games with me, where is Paul?" he asked again. "He's at an abandoned house a few miles from here but by the time you get there your buddy will be dead." Shawn told him.

Shawn rubbed his face, "Enough why did you kill our friends and co-workers?" Shawn asked. Matt looked at him and gave him a sick smile, "I only killed Adam because he took Lita away from me, Jason was just a bump in the road." Matt told him with no sympathy. "What about Lita what did you do to her?" asked Stephanie. "She's still alive and I showed her how a real man suppose to treat her, I can show you if you want!" he told her smiling. Steph steeped back and then slapped him across the face and walked away. "Well now you're going to jail for the rest of your pathetic and miserable life." Mark told him, getting in his face.

"Hey Glen come here for a second!" Mark asked him. Glen walked towards him, "What's up?" Glen asked. "Keep an eye on Matt until the police get here, while me and Shawn go find Paul and Lita. Glen nodded as he gave Matt an evil smile of his own, "Don't worry I won't let him out of my sight." Glen told him. Mark nodded as he and Shawn left looking for Paul and Lita.

While Michael and Kevin were outside chatting, Paul and Lita came with a plan to escape, turns out that Michael can't tie a knot. Paul was able to get his arms loose enough to where it looked like there still tied. "Alright when they come in don't look scared okay, they won't hurt you because of Matt. When I give the signal run as fast as you can." Paul told her. Lita nodded,"But what about you?" Lita asked him. "Don't worry about me okay just run no matter what don't look back just keep running!" Paul told her. Lita nodded as they footsteps outside.

Meanwhile back at the barn, Kevin and Michael walked inside the barn holding a knife and a whip. "Well I hope you two, have said your goodbyes!" Michael told them grabbing Paul by the arm. "Any last words Paul?" Michael asked pulling out his knife. Paul just smiled, "Sure, always make sure you double tie the rope to your victim!" he told him punching him in the face.

Michael fell to the ground holding his jaw. "You little punk your dead now!" Kevin yelled grabbing him from behind. Forgetting that Lita was still in the barn, she snuck out the door and ran for help. "Alright Paul now it's the final call!" Kevin told him throwing Paul into a wall. "Why are you doing this? We were best friends, I looked up to you like a brother. What did any of us ever do to you?" Paul asked trying to stand up.

"I'll tell you Vince why fired me, and then your career took off after that quad injury and all your little buddies thought they were better than me because I also tore my quad but it was a whole lot worse. I didn't recover as quickly as you did! So if I kill all of you, then I will be the best of all time. But don't worry, I will be sure to comfort your wife!" he told Paul smiling. This pissed Paul off, "You can try to kill me but I promise you, the others will find me because they already know who you really are, I guess you should have made sure I didn't have a phone." Paul told him holding up his cell smiling. Kevin got mad and tackled him to ground with the knife in his hand. He stabbed Paul only once and then stood up. Proud of what he just done, he turned around and handed the knife to Michael who finally got back on his feet. "Here you finish him off and make sure he's dead." Kevin told him. Michael nodded as he looked over to Paul, but he was gone.

Michael looked confused, "Where the hell did he go?" he asked Kevin. Kevin turned around to see what Michael was talking about, "That little punk got away!" Kevin told him. Michael nodded," We got another problem, Lita got away as well while we were distracted by Paul." he told actually sounding worried. "Now what?" Kevin asked rubbing his chin. "We find them before the boss shows up!" he told him as they ran out the door.

Since the house was located in the woods, Paul didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away and fast. Plus he was bleeding badly so he stopped and tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around his wound as tightly as possible. "I hope Lita got away!" Paul thought to himself. He wrapped up his wound and continued running hoping to find a road or house nearby.

Meanwhile Lita was only a few feet ahead of him, she took the van. "Those guys are very dumb to leave the keys inside." she told her herself. Paul got to a road and saw a van coming closer, he noticed who van it was and hid. Lita saw him and stopped the van, "Paul!" she shouted getting out the van. Paul came out from behind the tree, "Lita oh thank god it's you!" he told her. She ran up to hug him but stopped when she noticed he was hurt. "Oh my god you're hurt!" Lita cried. "It's okay I'm fine, let's just get out of here because I'm sure their close behind since you stole the van." he told her as got inside. "I didn't steal it, the idiots left the key in the ignition." Lots told him smiling. Paul just shook his head, "Let's just go!" Paul told her as they drove off , they had no idea that Michael and Kevin was close behind them in another car.

Back with Matt, he was trying to get out of the ropes. "Stop wiggling Hardy, you won't get loose!" Glen told him. "You know something Glen, I thought you were the smart on but I guess I was wrong!" Matt told him. Glen just looked at him, "What are you talking about?" Glen asked not really caring. Matt looked up at him and smiled, "What I mean is, what makes you think that just because I'm tied up, that no one else will be killed for example, where's Kurt, Mickie, and James Storm?" Matt asked him with a sick smile on his face. Glen looked at him confused, "How did you get to them, if you've been tied up?" Glen asked now standing up. Matt shrugged his shoulders, "I guess this is when you turn into a cop and try to figure it out!" Matt told him. "Where are they?" Glen asked grabbing his shirt. Matt started laughing as Glen ran o find the others.

Paul and Lita got to the police and told them everything that happened to them. "Where are they now?" asked one of the cops. "We don't know, but I do know my friends are in danger and they're coming after us now." Paul told him. The cop nodded as he and the others ran outside when they heard a car pull up. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up in the air now!" said a cop. Kevin and Michael dropped their weapons and put their hands behind their heads as they were arrested in handcuffs. As the cops took them in, Kevin stopped and whispered to him, "This is far from over!" he told him as the cops took him and Michael inside to their cells where they would rot for a very long time.

While Glen went looking for the other wrestlers, someone was talking to Matt in the other room. "Are you sure they don't know about me?" the stranger asked. Matt nodded, "Positive, their completely clueless, now gets out of here." he told the stranger. He nodded as he untied Matt, and they ran out the door. Glen found John and Randy inside the conference hall, "Hey guys have you seen Kurt, Mickie, or James Storm?" he asked. They both shook their heads no until they heard a loud scream from down the hall. Everyone ran down the hall and found Kelly standing in the doorway with blood on the ground near her feet, "Kelly what is it?" asked Kofi. She just pointed towards the room which had Kurt, Mickie, and James lying on a table covered in blood. John walked up towards them and noticed something terrifying, "Oh my god he removed their tongues." John told them as he read the blood on the wall it read, "No one will heard them scream!"

They ran out of the room, to the room Matt was in. They it inside but Matt was gone leaving a note. "This will never be over!" it read.

Is it over? Who was Matt talking too?

Find out in the final chapter of The Wrestling Massacre! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The End Is Near for us!

As everyone waited for some news on Paul, Shawn's phone rung. "Hello!" he answered. "Hey Shawn, it's Paul I found Lita we're at the police station about a mile from you guys can someone come get us." Paul asked. Shawn scratched his face, "Of course buddy, but what happened to Kevin and Michael?" Shawn asked. "Their behind bars for a very long time!" Paul told him. Shawn nodded, "Great we're on out way!" Shawn told him hanging up. "Hey man who was that?" Mark asked. Shawn looked t him and smiled, "It was Paul, he found Lita, there at the police station we need to get them." Shawn told him. "Wow what happened?" John asked. Shawn grabbed his keys, "I'll explain on the way let's go!" Shawn told them running for the door. They got to the police station and saw Lita but no Paul. "Hey big red!" shouted Mark. Lita turned around and couldn't believe her eyes, "Oh my god your here!" Lita shouted running towards them giving each a big hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." Lita told them. "We've been worried about you, every since we saw that video, we didn't know what to think." John told her. Lita nodded, "I know but where's Phil?" She asked them. Phil came from the back, "Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" Phil asked. Lita just kissed him in the lips, and gave him a huge hug. "I guess that means yes!" Phil told her smiling. "Hey where's Paul?" asked Stephanie.

Lita looked at her with a concerned look on her face. "The police had to rush him to the hospital!" Lita told her. Stephanie covered her mouth, "What happened?" she asked. "He collapsed in the middle of the floor, from to much blood loss." Lita told her. "What happened to him, what did Kevin do to him?" Steph asked now upset. Lita looked upset herself, "Kevin stabbed him in the side, but not enough to kill him though. He distracted those morons to save me so I could go find help. He escaped as well when their backs were turned and I found him near the edge of the road, we just came straight here, he was fine at first, but then he started to complain because he was getting cold, he losing to much blood, then he just collapsed a few minutes ago right before you guys got here." she told her.

Steph nodded, "What hospital?" she asked. "They took him to one that was close a few miles from here." Lita told her. "Okay then let's go!" Stephanie told them as they left heading towards the hospital.

A few miles away at a near by hospital, Paul was in a room. A doctor walked in but Paul had no idea who he was. "Hello there Paul, how are you?" the doctor asked hiding their face. Paul was a caught a little off guard because of the voice. "I'm okay, can I go home?" Paul asked. The doctor just looked at him and smiled, "Of course, let me just get your paper work." the doctor told him. "Thanks!" said Paul.

As the doctor walked into the hall, she put a small device on the back of his door and pushed a button. "Don't move or else it might just hurt you!" she told him laughing then stopped, "Just kidding she told him closing the door behind her which set off the device. Paul saw the device on his door and at first didn't know what it was till he remembered what she told him. "Oh my god!" Paul yelled trying to get out of the bed he was hooked up to so many wires he couldn't get loose.

Meanwhile Stephanie and the others arrived at the hospital not knowing that if they opened Paul's door, it would set off a bomb. They walked inside and went to the front desk, "Excuse me doctor, can you tell me where Paul levesque's room is at?" Steph asked. Without turning around the doctor told her, "You mean that handsome blond, he's on the fourth floor room 423." she told her. Steph nodded, "Thank you!" she told her. They got to the elevator and stopped, "Did anybody else recognize her voice?" Steph asked them. Shawn and Mark shook their head, "No but she sounded familiar like we know her from somewhere." Shawn told her. Mark nodded, "I don't know after everything that's happened, I think we're just paranoid!" Mark told her. Steph nodded as she pushed the up button and they stepped into the elevator. Steph just kept thinking about the voice, "How did she already know who I was talking about, if she didn't even turn around." Steph thought to herself. She just shrugged her shoulders as the elevator stopped and they all stepped off and walked to room 423. Stephanie knocked on the door first before going in, "Paul?". Stephanie called his name. Paul heard his name and tried to yell but couldn't.

"Don't open the door!" he tried to yell. "Paul!" Stephanie called again. This time Paul was trying to yell, "Don't open the door!" he tried to yell again. Stephanie on the other side still couldn't hear him and opened the door anyway. "BOOM!" the entire room blew up. Stephanie hit the back wall, she started to wake but couldn't move her legs. "Shawn, Mark are you guys okay please say something." she cried. The halls was dark and smokey, all she heard was a raspy voice, "I'm okay, you?" Mark asked her. "Yeah, I just can't move my legs, where's Paul and Shawn?" she asked in tears. "I don't know, Shawn?" Mark called trying to stand up. They heard something moving near the stairs, "I'm over here!" Shawn yelled. Mark walked over towards him, he was buried under the stairs."Shawn can you move?" Mark asked him. Shawn shook his head in tears, "No, I think my legs are broke, I can't feel anything." he told him. Mark nodded, "Okay just hang in there, I'm gonna try and find Paul!" Mark told him. Shawn nodded as Mark walked towards what use to be Paul's room. "Paul!" Mark called. Nothing in response, "Paul! Paul!" Mark called again until he saw something buried under concrete, he ran towards the body, and just hoped it wasn't him. He got closer and saw that the body was Paul, it at least what was left of him. "Paul, no not like this. Mark cried kneeing down, he saw something in his hand. It was a piece of paper, he grabbed it and opened it up. It read, "You should have kept the door closed!" Mark couldn't believe what was reading, walking back to Shawn he saw that he wasn't moving anymore or even awake. He ran towards him, "Shawn please wake up!" Mark begged. Nothing in response, For the first time Mark felt helpless, both of his friends were dead right in font of him. He started to walk away until he spotted something by his body, another piece of paper. Mark picked it up and read it, "Killed two with one stone, now it is left down to just one!"

Someone was messing with Mark's head, as he got back to Stephanie who was barely holding on. "Stephanie I have to tell you something okay!"ark told her in tears. Steph knew something was wrong when she saw the deadman in tears, "What is it?" she asked. "I found Paul and Shawn neither one survived the explosion, I'm so sorry!" he said giving her a big hug, as she started crying. They sat thee for a while not noticing someone was watching them. After waiting for so long, an ambulance came, but Steph died from complications on the operating table. As for Mark, he survived with only a broken arm and a few ribs. When he got back to the other wrestlers he told them what happened, everyone was saddened by the tragedy of their friends and coworkers. But they knew, even though they were gone and would truly be missed that the show must go on.

One year later all the current wrestlers from WWE and TNA gathered for a candle lighting ceremony in honor of those they had lost one year before. They were in SanAntonio, Texas where it all had began. Before starting, Vince spoke, "Tonight we are not enemies but we are here to pay respect to or friends not only our friends but our family, so they will know that we miss them and he paused we love them with all our heart." he finished in tears. They lit their candles and held them in the air until the wind blew out their flames.

The next day in Stanford, the WWE wrestlers were getting ready for a show, when a mail man arrived with a letter. "Hey guys check this out!" Kofi shouted showing them the letter. "Read what it says!" Show told him. Kofi nodded as he started reading, "Dear superstars and divas, don't think this over, or it is far from it. I am still out here, and time is near. Before it is done I will know your fear. You will learn my name and that is true because I am the ninth wonder and I will get the rest of you." Not knowing that the TNA wrestlers also received the same letter, they all will soon meet their fate. It was the end for them all soon and very soon. 


End file.
